Quasar
Quasar, or Dogmeat, (named by his previous owner) is Cywren's first real follower in ''A Fallout Tale''. First appearing in the episode "Puppy Follower", he was found at the Scrapyard alone, fighting off raiders. Cywren helped to killed off the raiders (although Quasar killed most of them himself) and gained Quasar's loyalty. His original master was a scavenger who was killed by the Raiders in the Scrapyard. His name used to be Dogmeat, (Presumably evident by a name tag) but Venturian disliked that name, choosing instead his current name, Quasar. There is now a mod in use to rename Dogmeat to Quasar. Appearance Quasar is a black Australian Cattle Dog with a white underbelly. He has pointed ears and mismatched eyes; his left eye being white and his right being yellow. His tail is long and bushy. Personality There isn't much to say about Quasar's personality due to the fact that he is a dog. It can be noted, though, that he is loyal and quite smart. He can sniff out specific items requested by Cywren and fend off enemies. He will sometimes stray behind a bit, worrying Cywren. He seems to be the strongest of the group as he tends to never fall unconscious. He is a little bit reckless due to him charging into battle. Relationships Cywren Caster Quasar is Cywren's loyal dog and follower. He helps her by sniffing out supplies like ammo and fighting enemies, which happens to be useful when Cywren needs items for herself. Cywren is kind to Quasar, seeing as she will happily give up a Stimpak or two for him. She also shows caring for Quasar for worrying about him when he is gone or lost. Timebomb Quasar, being Cywren's follower, also has to fight alongside Timebomb. They often watch each other's backs and rush headfirst into fights, since Cywren usually leaves them to fight while she takes a more strategic approach. Sarah Lyons Sarah Lyons from the Brotherhood of Steel had to fight with Timebomb and Quasar once. She usually seemed to ignore Quasar, most likely because she was always focused and didn't have time for him. Trivia *Quasar was nearly K.O.'d by a Super Mutant Behemoth in episode 15 outside Galaxy News Radio in Downtown Washington D.C And again while going to Vault 112. * He is an Australian Cattle Dog since he looks like the same breed of dog that is in Mad Max 2. *In Episode 21, Quasar flew for a few seconds while going down the stairs. This is weird because Cywren floated for a few seconds while trying to get inside Rivet City at the end of episode 19. *If he dies and Cywren has the Puppies! perk there will be Quasar's puppy waiting outside Vault 101. * He is the descendant of Dogmeat in the first Fallout who was killed when he went head first into a forcefield. *He has been gone for a longer time than Timebomb. *He has been gone since Episode 36 to Episode 48 and has been since found waiting in Megaton. * He seems to have a magical levitating ability * Johnny Ghost once owned a dog named Quasar. It went missing on October 31st 1992. Category:Pets Category:Animal Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Cywren's Family Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dog Category:Character Category:Follower Category:Cywren Caster Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:VenturianTale 2014